


The Chase And The Capture

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A game of cat and mouse, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Eiji tries his best but fails, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Tickling, along with hide and seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: During a movie night, Ash learns something about Eiji before a game of cat and mouse mixed with hide and seek happens between the lynx and the rabbit.





	The Chase And The Capture

Sighing from where he was currently trapped on the couch, Eiji tried to pay attention to whatever was playing on the movie that Ash wanted to watch, but for some reason, the brunet couldn’t get into whatever the movie was. Letting out a yawn, Eiji rubbed his tired eyes before he glanced down at Ash, who had his head down in the other’s lap, keeping his eyes peeled on the screen, clearly invested into the movie. Letting a soft smile rise on his face, Eiji pushed his fingers through Ash’s golden hair, grinning when he leaned into the touch, letting out a pleased hum. Realizing he was doing this, Ash coughed and buried his face deeper in Eiji’s thigh to hide his flush filled cheeks. However, as the blond did this, Ash furrowed his brow when he felt Eiji jerk and his thigh bounce as a muffled squeak left his mouth. Turning around until he was on his back so he could look at his friend, Ash couldn’t help the smirk that grew on his face as he took in how Eiji covered his mouth with his hand and there was barely concealed panic bubbling in his brown eyes.

“Oooh? Eiji? Is there something you’d like to tell me?” Ash snickered, slyly moving his hand closer to Eiji’s thigh, getting ready to squeeze it. Seeing it coming however, Eiji gasped and flew off the couch, making Ash fumbled off it and onto the floor as the other ran away from impending torture. Getting up quickly, Ash darted after the fleeing Eiji wearing a shit eating grin as he planned his attack. Tripping up the stairs as he ran, Eiji looked around him for a place to hide until he heard Ash’s teasing voice calling out to him, beckoning him. “Eeeiijjiii! Don’t make me come get you!”

“N-no! Not today Ash!” Eiji yelped out before jogging towards their room, opening the door and quietly shutting it as his eyes gazed around, trying to find a place to hide. Noticing their closet door, Eiji held his breath as he tried to decide fast as Ash’s quiet footsteps creaked up the stairs, making Eiji make up his mind and scramble towards the closet, pulling the door open and shutting it behind him. Burying himself deep inside the dark area, Eiji curled up in a ball in the corner and held his breath, flinching softly when he heard their bedroom door open. “Don’t find me..please don’t find me…”

Entering the room, Ash’s green eyes scanned the area, looking for possible areas where Eiji could’ve hidden. Eyeing the beds, Ash paused and turned towards the closet. Eiji wouldn’t hide in the most typical hiding spot, would he? Letting out a hum, the teen let a devilish smirk rise on his lips as he pretended to walk out of the room, shutting the door before slipping near the closet, hiding where the door would open and block him from Eiji’s sight. Hearing Ash leave the room, Eiji let out a soft sigh and stayed still for a few minutes, giving himself some time to make sure the blond was actually gone from the room. After not hearing anything move in the room for a while, Eiji slowly stood up and winced as his muscles cracked in protest from sitting too long in his crouched position. Stepping near the door, Eiji swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly turned the knob, pushing the door open slightly as he peered out. Not seeing Ash in the dark room, Eiji sighed gratefully before he opened the door wider and tiptoed out, keeping his eyes on the door to their bedroom just in case. Grinning from behind the door, Ash waited for Eiji to shut it before he jumped out, making Eiji scream and stumble back in shock.

“A-Ash! Wait! Can’t we, u-um, can’t we talk about this?” Eiji whimpered out, feeling a timid smile trembling on his lips as he backed away from the smirking other. Shaking his head, Ash took more steps towards the retreating Eiji, watching his every move as Eiji stared at him in anxious anticipation. Raising his hands, Ash wiggled his fingers around which made the brunet twitch and shy giggles to tumble free from his mouth. Glancing behind Eiji as he backed him closer, Ash silently hoped that the older male didn’t realize he was going to bump into the bed, yet no such luck because as soon as Eiji’s knees touched the mattress, he gasped and quickly rolled over it, making a delayed getaway as Ash sped towards him. “Ash! No! Anything but that, please!”

“Come back here, Eiji!” Ash growled out playfully, gaining on the weakening other. Grinning as he got close enough to fully wrap his arms around Eiji’s waist, Ash slowed them both down enough to throw the brunet over his shoulders, making Eiji whine and kick his legs out in protest. Holding onto him tight, Ash walked down the stairs easily as he made his way back towards the living room where he could still hear the forgotten movie still playing. Throwing Eiji down on the couch, Ash quickly wrestled him down and pinned him with ease, sitting on his hips with Eiji’s wrists trapped underneath his knees. “That was too easy, Eiji. Did you seriously think I wouldn’t have found you?”

Scowling as he struggled underneath Ash, Eiji kicked his legs and pulled at his hands, trying to free himself from the incoming torture he was going to have to endure. Cracking his fingers, Ash snickered as the frustrated expression Eiji was wearing before faded into something close to fear and somewhat excited anticipation. Shaking his head, Eiji opened his mouth to beg for Ash to release him but quickly shut it as the blond’s hands swept underneath his t-shirt, scribbling around the soft skin of his abdomen. Trembling as the giggles began to gather in his throat, Eiji slammed his eyes close and bit his lip hard, yanking at his arms more as Ash squeezed up and down his sides before beginning to knead around his slightly visible ribs. Arching his back at this, Eiji wheezed before he felt back down and kicked out, fighting as hard as he could to keep the giggles in his throat from bursting out.

“Come on Eiji! I know you wanna laugh. I can see how red your face is getting. Maybe trying breathing instead of holding your breath?” Ash teased, kneading around Eiji’s ribs before finding a good spot in between them, making the brunet inhale through his nose sharply and jerk. Shaking his head harder, Eiji trembled harder as Ash’s fingers began to skim higher, just barely beginning to poke into his vulnerable underarms. Opening his watering eyes slightly, Eiji tried to shoot Ash a pleading look but failed as the blond smirked and promptly dug into his pits, scratching around softly as his thumbs rubbed circles into his top rubs. Arching one last time, Eiji finally opened his mouth to breathe before screeching laughter scrambled out of his mouth, making his throat hurt from the velocity of how loud he was screaming. “Woah! There it is! See! I told you, all you had to do was breathe! Cootchie cootchie coo, Eiji!”

“N-nohohohohohoho! A-Ahahahahahahash!” Eiji screamed hysterically, kicking his legs harder as he tried to twitch and jerk in Ash’s hold. Cackling along with the hysterical brunet, Ash lightened up his attack to just poking so he wouldn’t kill Eiji in his fit of laughter. Whining as he was finally able to breathe a bit, Eiji snickered and snorted as the pokes varied from spider walking to literal drilling. Kicking his legs a bit more, Eiji let them land hard on the couch as his body weakened and his giggles began to fade into silence. Removing his fingers from Eiji’s underarms, Ash fluttered them down his ribs and around his sides before skimming lightly over Eiji’s twitching stomach, pushing his shirt up a bit to start a little circle around his belly button. “A-Aahahahash! Please! N-nohoho m-mohohore!”

Letting out a hum as he thought, Ash circled around the rim of Eiji’s belly button before his eyes sparkled as he got a sudden idea. Feeling Ash’s hands leave his body, Eiji sighed in relief as he panted out his last giggles. However, his relief was short lived as Ash suddenly grabbed his hips and shoved his face in Eiji’s belly, taking a huge breath before blowing the biggest raspberry he could muster, squeezing the brunet’s hips as he did so. Screeching out, Eiji cackled and pleaded as he shoved at Ash’s head, trying to push the blond’s head away as he nibbled on his belly button playfully. Feeling like Eiji had enough, Ash gave one more playful squeeze to his hips before he pulled away, pulling Eiji’s shirt down to cover the reddening skin of his stomach.

“Breathe, Eiji. I promise I’m done… for now,” Ash teased, poking Eiji’s belly once, making the other’s breath hitch and a weak giggle to slip from his still smiling lips. Letting out a whine as Ash maneuvered them around, Eiji started as he was suddenly pulled over the blond until his head was resting on Ash’s chest and the blond’s arms were wrapped around his waist, tangling their legs together. Nuzzling into the blond’s warmth a bit more, Eiji felt his eyes flutter tiredly as he heard the steady thumping of Ash’s heart beating in his chest. “Falling asleep on me now, oldie?”

“Not my fault you make a good pillow,” Eiji muttered, pouting lightly at the teasing tone Ash used. Letting out a chuckle at what Eiji said, Ash reached for the remote that was tossed to the floor during their game of cat and mouse, and slowly turned down the volume since he knew that Eiji was probably going to fall asleep soon. Noticing him doing this, Eiji buried his flushed face in Ash’s chest to hide the pleased smile on his face. Rubbing soothing circles around Eiji’s back, Ash pulled Eiji a bit closer before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his hair. Letting out a hum as sleep began to tug at him harder, Eiji sighed quietly and closed his eyes. “You’re very warm… it’s nice.”

Hearing this, Ash blinked before peering down at Eiji, who had fallen asleep with a soft smile on his face. Letting his own small smile rise on his lips, Ash pulled the blanket they had resting on the back of the couch over them before sliding a bit more down the couch, getting comfortable. Continuing to rub Eiji’s back as the brunet slept, Ash moved his gaze back to the movie, rewinding the film until he reached the part that he was on before the whole chase between the two happened.


End file.
